youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Kubz Scouts
Robert Jay Perez (born ), better known online as Kubz Scouts (also known as Jay from the Kubz Scouts or simply Jay), is a Filipino-Americanhttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FdJHx7kCYVA&feature=youtu.be&t=216 YouTuber who became famous thanks to his video series called Yandere Simulator Myths. He is also a Let's Player and a comedian who makes challenge videos of the games he plays that his viewers send to him. About Jay was born in Virginia, but he currently lives in San Diego, California and co-parents his son, Mason, with his ex-girlfriend Nini Hebron. History The name Kubz Scouts was the idea of Nini, the co-founder of the channel. Jay once said that he's part of the Kubz Scouts community and he's not the Kubz Scouts; he doesn't want people to call him by that name. The Kubz Scouts also has a backup account called BACKUPZ ACCOUNT . Originally, Backupz Account was Jay's first channel, before he got community strikes for the content in one of his videos. Another strike would've forced him to stop using his account because of a game called 'Date Ariane', which as well brought about the channel's popularity. Jay had to avoid playing this game due to the threat to his channel and he also lost a lot of subscribers. He had considered shutting down his channel because of the strikes that put a limit on how long his videos would be. Jay then created the channel 'Kubz Scouts' in June 2014, although he only started uploading videos in December. His channel grew through different games, like Grand Theft Auto V, Misao, The Room, and The Witch's House. On May 2nd, 2015, Jay started playing the game Yandere Simulator, which quickly became the most popular series on his channel. In July 2015, he started uploading videos on the game called 60 Seconds!, which is the second most popular series on his channel. In August, Jay began to play Catherine although it wasn't as popular as the other series he uploaded at the time. However, this game introduced him to other games developed by Atlus such as the Persona franchise. Since the growth of his channel, Jay has focused more on stealth, decision making, and horror games. He also has a series called Free Random Games , "a series where he finds some of the most random games out there on the Internet", along with the Scary Animation Reaction Series. Played Games *'Yandere Simulator '- Plays myths and mods about the game (often plays when there are major updates or updates he personally likes and wants the viewers to see). *'Burning Love '- Played the game. *'Slime Rancher '- Played the game and some of its updates. *'Night in the Woods '- Discontinued. *'Bendy and the Ink Machine '- Played all five chapters. *'Persona 3 FES '- Played the series. *'Persona 4 '- Played the series. *'Persona 5 '- Discontinued. *'Life is Strange '- Played the game. *'Life is Strange: Before the Storm '- Played the game and its bonus episode. *'Kindergarten '- Played the story and myths about the game. Suggested by AydenPlayz with 137 subscribers. *'60 Seconds! '- Played challenge videos suggested by his fans. *'Hello Neighbor! '- Played the game. *'Bully: Scholarship Edition '- Played the game. *'Fran Bow '- Played the game. *'South Park: The Stick of Truth '- Played the game. *'South Park: The Fractured but Whole '- Played the game and started its DLC. *'Beyond: Two Souls '- Played the game. *'The Walking Dead '- Played the whole season. *'The Walking Dead Season Two '- Played the whole season. *'The Walking Dead Season Three '- Played the whole season. *'The Wolf Among Us '- Played the game. *'The Witch's House '- Played the game. *'Deadpool '- Played the game. *'Heavy Rain '- Played the game. *'Detention '- Played the game. *'Little Inferno '- Played the game. *'Catherine '- Played the game. *'Cuphead '- Played the game. *'This War of Mine '- Played the game. *'The Last Of Us '- Played the game. *'Papers, Please '- Played the game. *'SUPERHOT '- Played the game and a challenge of it. *'Home Sweet Home '- Played the game. *'Emily Wants to Play '- Played the game. *'Emily Wants to Play Too '- Played the game. *'Doki Doki Literature Club '- Played the game. *'911 Operator '- Played the game and its DLC. *'Raft '- Tried out the game. *'Granny '- Plays the game when there are updates. *'Mother Simulator '- Played the game. *'Resident Evil 7: Biohazard '- Played the game. *'We Happy Few '- Discontinued. *'This is the Police '- Discontinued. *'JazzPunk '- Played the game. *'The Stanley Parable '- Played the game and a mod. *'Layers of Fear '- Played the game. *'Firewatch '- Played the game. *'SOMA '- Discontinued. *'Fallout 4 '- Discontinued. *'Until Dawn '- Played the game. *'Grand Theft Auto Five '- Uploaded montages and tutorials. *'Five Nights at Freddy's 4 '- Played the game. *'Geometry Dash '- Tried out the game. *'Subnautica '- Discontinued. *'The Long Dark '- Discontinued. *'Sara is Missing '- Played the game. *'SIMULACRA '- Played the game. *'A Way Out '- Discontinued. *'Grandpa' - Played the game. *'Welcome to the Game' - Played the game. *'Welcome to the Game 2' - Played the game. *'Do You Copy?' - Played the game. *'Among the Sleep - Enhanced Edition' - Played the game. *'Getting Over It' - Played the game. *'Little Nightmares' - Played the game without DLCs. *'Detroit: Become Human '- Played the game. *'Eyes' - Played the game. *'Baldi's Basics '- Played the game and the other versions of it. *'Evil Nun' - Plays the game when there are updates. *'Seven Mysteries' - Played the game. *'Akinator ' - Tried out the game. *'The Walking Dead: The Final Season ' - Played the whole season. *'Marvel's Spider-Man ' - Discontinued. *'Life is Strange 2 ' - Played Episode 2. *'60 Parsecs!' - Played the game and multiple endings of it. *'Don't Notice Me '- Played the game. *'White Day: A Labyrinth Named School '- Played the game. *'DreadOut '- Played the game. *'Hello Neighbor: Hide & Seek' - Discontinued. *'BitLife - Life Simulator '- Plays the game when viewers send him challenges or there are updates. *'Devotion' - Played the game. *'Phoenix Wright: Ace Attorney Trilogy' - Currently playing the second game in the trilogy. *'Duck Season PC' - Played the game and all the endings of it. *'Dark Deception' - Played Chapter 3. *'Kindergarten 2' - Played the game. *'Catherine: Full Body' - Played the game. *'Undertale' - Currently playing the game. *Bitlife - Attempts to complete challenges on the game, and tests updates. Trivia *Jay is half Filipino, but he has only been to the Philippines about 3 or 4 times and can't speak Tagalog. *He is also known as "THAT DUDE". *He's 6 feet tall and his shoe size is 12. *Jay lived in Japan for over 10 yearshttps://twitter.com/JayKubzScouts/status/854582838963838976. He lived on a military base because his parents were in the military. *One of Jay's hobbies is basketball. His favorite team is the Minnesota Timberwolves. *His favorite game he has played so far on the channel is Catherine. *Some of Jay's favorite YouTubers are CoryxKenshin, jacksepticeye, Gloom, DashieXP, and PewDiePie. **Jay collaborated with Gloom on numerous occasions: one of his most recent series is called Riddles with Kassie. *He was together with Nini for nine years. **Her pregnancy was announced via Twitter on June 12, 2019. ***Their son, Mason, was born on October 25, 2019. It was revealed first in a YouTube video titled "If I Made This Video Public...It Means Our Son Is Coming! (Update Video)" then on Instagram. ****While they are co-parenting Mason together, Jay announced on February 2, 2020 that he and Nini had split. This was revealed in a video titled "Nini And I Are No Longer In A Relationship Together". *Jay has claimed that he has played the cello and was the first seat out of three other cello players. *He hates peanuts, especially in his chocolate. *Jay is a left-handed person (he occasionally mentions the fact when choosing to go left or right in some games). *He's acrophobic (afraid of heights). Subscriber Milestones *1 million subscribers: September 7, 2016 *2 million subscribers: May 26, 2018 *3 million subscribers: July 23, 2019 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: June 18, 2019. Gallery KubzScoutsGallery1.jpg|Jay with Nini, his ex-girlfriend as well as the co-founder of Kubz Scouts. KubzScoutsGallery2.jpg KubzScoutsGallery3.jpg References This page was created by BlueDragonJunior on May 19, 2016. Category:Users that joined in 2014 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Filipino YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Reactors Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views